Once I'll Be Alive Again
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: When two certain's couples teenaged daughters practice magic in the woods, something goes terribly awry from a simple spell. What happens when someone who thirsts for revenge re-awakens, yet is not fully alive?


"Rosy, can you pick up the bloody pace please?" Emily Jones shouted over her shoulder at her friend, her dark hair escaping the messy bun she had put it in. Behind her, Rosalind, Belle and Rumplestiltskin's daughter rode on her own horse behind her. Rosy was very hesitant to come out with her friend into the depths of the Enchanted forest. It was darker and far away from both of their homes. Nothing about it was comforting like the woods that surrounded her home, or the usually calm waves that fell at the base of Emily's home.

"I'm sorry, Emmy! I just really feel we ought to go back. Father said we shouldn't practice magic without someone. We're too powerful, yet we have very little control." Rosalind had all the sense her mother had, matched with the long brown locks and eyes the most exotic blue you had ever seen. She had a small rose in the center of her ponytail, which was covered by her deep green cloak.

"Always in such a worry. My father told me to have fun. Let's do just that. Here will work." Emily said, pulling on the reigns of her golden stallion. Rosalind followed suit and gently halted her own white mare. Emily jumped off her horse, throwing her midnight blue cloak off and untying her hair from it's messy bun. Both dressed in leather pants and corsets that were high in fashion and to their father's distaste, they walked over to a grassy patch and threw some sticks on and conjured a fire.

Walking around, both girls noticed something eerie about the surrounding setting. There was a large pile of rocks that looked they covered something up deep beneath the ground. Emily's green eyes flashed to Rosy's. "Looks sketchy..."

"Which is precisely why we should go home. My father could teach us, or your mother. Or Regina. I could think of a million better ways to learn than this!"

"Oh, bloody hell. Why don't we try something easy. One thing and then we will leave."

"One thing?" Rosy asked, holding up one finger. Emily nodded with an eye roll. She had her mother's looks and her father's attitude at times, but they were friends, any seemingly annoyed gesture was made in good fun.

"Fine. But then we leave." she promises. The place they were in in the woods was dark, canopied and haunting. There was no light visible in the evening sky and this made it all the more ominous.

"Here," Emily said, finding a patch of dead flowers, "Let's bring these back to life. Simple enough right?" Rosy smiled and nodded. They took each others hands and recited a few words that they had been taught. Which spell they were from they couldn't quite remember. They had started magic lessons early. Emily was born with her gifts, like her mother and Rosalind gained them as she grew older. Both of them were the products of True Love and therefore very powerful. They had to learn to control their powers and wield them carefully.

Opening their eyes, they saw nothing had become of the flowers, they remained wilted and sunken to the ground.

"We should've had some effect at least." Emily muttered.

"Maybe we-" Rosy was cut off by the ground beginning to shake, the girls grabbed each other by the arms. The wind began howling furiously, the horses bucking and neighing, desperate to leave but not daring to abandon the girls that they were loyal to.

"Emily, what did we do?"

"I've no clue." she replied, still holding her friends arms tightly. All of a sudden the piles of stones began to shake, stones tumbling down. Light emerging from the indent in the ground.

"Is there someone in there?" Rosalind asked, seeing a shadow and a hand emerging from the hole, clawing it's way up to the surface.

Running over, being the kind soul she is, Rosy ran over to the hand, Emily at her tail. Pushing a few spare rocks out of the way, both of the girls pulled the figure up. It was a woman. Short blonde hair, tussled and matted with dirt. She wore a long dress of black, trimmed with purple. It was torn and disheveled. Looking up at the girls, dark eyes met two sets of light ones.

"Are you alright?" Rosy asked.

"Yes, my dears. Thank you for helping me. It seems as if I was trapped in that pit for ages." The woman spoke softly.

"We can take you back to our homes to get you help. What is your name?" the darker haired girl offered. The dark, almost black eyes looked up, a smirk falling upon her pale lips.

"My name is Maleficent."

**AN: A little project I have in mind. May or may not write with a friend. Whatcha think?**


End file.
